Typical vehicle utility beds include a steel welded bed with a plastic liner disposed within the steel bed. Alternatively, the bed can be a one-piece plastic molded utility bed. The bottoms of such plastic beds and liners generally have a plurality of ridges extending longitudinally approximately the length of the plastic bed or liner from the tail gate of the bed toward the front of the bed. Since the ridges extend longitudinally, i.e. lengthwise, debris or other material deposited in the bed or liner can be easily cleaned or removed from the bottom of the bed or liner using a broom, water hose or air hose.
Most contemporary beds and liners also include pockets formed with side panels of the bed or liner for retaining bed dividers and/or side rail stakes. Such divider/side rail pockets tend to gather, accumulate and retain small debris or other materials. Small debris and/or other materials that have collected in the pockets are difficult to remove from the pockets and can interfere with using the pocket to retain a bed divider and/or side rail stake. Often a small brush or other suitable tool is required to remove the collected debris or other material.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle cargo enclosure, such as a cargo bed or bed liner, that incorporates divider and/or side rail stake pockets that resist collecting and accumulating debris or other materials.